The Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed
The Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed is the 48th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. The Moat The Steps of Knowledge On a hot summer's day in 1812, a strange-looking man walked into Mansfield, Ohio. He was John Chapman. He wore a metal cook-pot, or mush-pot, for a hat, a coffee sack for a shirt, and was barefoot. He introduced himself as Johnny Appleseed. "Why?" "'Cause I just wander around the country plantin' appleseeds. Here, you want some?" He reached into his sack, handed everyone some seeds, and went on his way. About a week later, Johnny ran into town, shouting, "Trouble a-brewin' out there! Head for the hills!" Indians and settlers were fighting in a nearby town, and Johnny had come back to Mansfield to warn them of the approaching danger. Some men wanted to stay and fight, but Johnny convinced them the best thing to do was hide. When the Indians came into town and found the place deserted, they rode on. Legend has it that the grateful town gave Johnny a new mush-pot hat, and he threw the old one away. The Temple Games Growing Apples (Mountain) In the first game, Andrea and Angela each had to climb the hillside and plant appleseeds by placing their pegs in the holes. Transporting Apples (Zip-line) In the second game, Jamaal and Chris each had to transfer apples by grabbing the handles above them. Harvesting Apples (Tilt Swing) In the final game, each team had to work together to harvest apples. The Temple Run Chris immediately met a guard in the Crypt. He stay on the top floor and was taken out in the The King's Storeroom. Angela followed his path but had a little trouble climbing. After completing the King's Storeroom objective, she went into the Shrine. However, After completing the Statue, The Door into the Viper's Nest didn't open. Angela was forced into the Mine Shaft and ride the elevator up into the Viper's Nest. Although she grabbed the Mush Pot, Angela was unable to escape as time expire while she was in the Ledges. Watch Episode Notes *This is the second time that when the the artifact was located in the Top Corner and was denied access from The Shrine of the Silver Monkey and was forced into the bottom corner. The first was The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary. This would be followed by The Mystical Spellbook of the Imperial Wizard and The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb. **Coincidentally, all four frontrunners were male and the female would be the one to grab the artifact. *This was the only time that an artifact that was in The Viper's Nest was not taken out of the temple in time. However, Angela was entering the Ledges when time ran out. *Angela broke the pot while escaping. Category:Season 2 Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Artifacts Hidden in The Top Corner Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Loss Category:Artifact Reached Category:Ran out of time Category:Temple Layout XI